Defiance/A
Adreno Adreno is an addictive synthetic narcotic developed by a dealer/chemist named Meeko. Also known as The Blue Devil, it enhances the physical and mental prowess of those who imbibe it. The root substance of the drug is culled from the adrenal gland of human donors. Meeko had a bioman named Ulysses kidnap people and bring them back to his workshop so he could extract adrenal fluid from them. Two of these would-be victims were Kenya Rosewater and her employee, Tirra. Fortunately, Kenya was able to affect and escape, killing Meeko in the process. Alak Tarr (I) Alak Tarr was the father of Datak Tarr. Even though Datak arranged passage for both of them to leave their doomed planet, Alak elected to stay behind. He asked Datak to name his first child after him. Alak Tarr Aleeas Aleeas is an Omec word. It seems to refer to the highest female authoritative figure in a colony. Translated to English, it means All-Mother. Members of the Omec race, particularly Uno and Dos have referred to Kindzi as both Aleeas and All-Mother. Alethea Amanda Rosewater Andina Andina is a young Castithan woman and the daughter of Kirus. She was brought into the Tarr residence as a handmaiden to replace the late Jalina after Andina's father confessed to the murder of Deirdre Lamb (a crime that was actually committed by Christie McCawley). Angel Arc Angel Arc is a hub community town on the West Coast of the United States. In the old world, it was once Hollywood, California. Former lawkeeper Joshua Nolan traveled through Angel Arc, which is where he reunited with his foster daughter Irisa Nyira and had an encounter with an old business partner, Varus Soleptor. Ara Shondu Ara Shondu was a Castithan and a member of the Votanis Collective. She had connections with Amanda Rosewater. In told 2046, she lied to Ben Daris, telling him that she was on her way to the Darby Building to prepare for a Vidcon with Ara Shondu. The conference concerned the revised specs for the Mag-Lev. Arkfall Arkfall is a phrase used in the Defiance multimedia franchise. It refers to the debris left behind by the space-borne Votan arks that were destroyed during the Pale Wars of the early-mid 21st century. Though most of the destroyed space vessel fragments remains in geosynchronous orbit around the Earth, some of the debris floats into the atmosphere and ultimately plummets towards the Earth. Scavengers and fortune seekers, referred to as ark hunters, keep track of falling debris, hoping to find valuable technology that they can later sell on the black market. Joshua Nolan and Iris Nyira took a roller through the Badlands some distance away from Defiance, Missouri where they found the husk of a Votan ship. They found an intact Terra-spire (a device used for terraforming), which Nolan claimed cold net them three million in currency. Unfortunately for them, they were not the only ones scouting out the downed ship. A roving gang of Irathient marauders known as the Spirit Riders appeared as well and fought with Nolan and Irisa, ultimately destroying their roller. Nolan however, managed to hold onto the Terra-spire, which proved to be a pivotal possession a short time later.